Oh no!
by Annananas
Summary: You know, that I'm different." "If by being different means that you suck people's blood to keep you satisfied and energized, then yes. I know that you are different." Jasper X OC , Emmett X OC, Edward X Alice, Carlisle X Esme.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ****All things recognizable in this story don't belong to me. I'm merely borrowing shit from people for my own pleasures. I don't own anything. Except Anna, Marie, Lydia and Liza. Yeah. I think that's it. **

Chapter 1

It was the first day of school and as Marie scanned the cafeteria she knew she wouldn't find anything interesting. She did, after all live in the very small town of Forks, WA. But she did this anyway, at the start of each school year, with a sense of desperation and hope in her body. Forks was slowly killing her. Not because of its weekly outlets of extremely murderous radioactive toxins into the wildlife, but because of its dullness. Yes people, Marie Farrell was, and still am, to this very day an adrenaline junkie.

When she wasn't riding mustangs (that's right people, _wild horses _directly from the slopes of this great country of ours) she was sneaking out her fathers' Ducati and riding it around on the Olympic Peninsula. Right now, however she was forced into attending what was (in her opinion) the definition of hell; High School.

At the rather tender age of seventeen Marie had broken every rule the notorious boring adults could ever come up with. She was breaking laws even when she was in school, by tanking torrents from The Pirate Bay, she despised the record companies and movie industries and was proud to call herself a pirate. She adored the three Swedish boys who had come up with the ingenious site that was The Pirate Bay. It was a shame that they were not that... handsome is one way to put it I guess.

Anywho, she was looking for another partner in crime since her last one had been sent to juvie for a few years... After having scanned the cafeteria twice very carefully Marie was forced to admit that there hadn't been any exciting new recruits since she had been gone. She had spent her last semester in juvie together with said ex partner in crime, but had been released early due to good behavior (they thought).

She slumped in her chair at the table where she and her loyal minions sat, and pouted her lips a bit. Mr. Acne, a boy with serious facial problems decided to make his presence known. Marie had never bothered to learn his name since she made a point not to ever address her minions by first name. She simply wasn't on first name basis with _anyone._

"So Marie. How was juvie?" The fact that he even was dumb enough to address her with her first name admitted the fact that the poor boy simply hadn't got enough brain cells to follow a simple order.

"What have I told you to call me?!" Marie was cracking her knuckles again, a habit of hers that she knew made people afraid of her. _Very _afraid of her I might add.

"S-sorry Master Yoda. It shall never happen again." This made everyone at her table crack up. They always messed with the poor guy, and he was never smart enough to realize it. Marie wasn't actually _that _mean. She was on first name basis with the majority of the people who sat at her table.

Suddenly the cafeteria doors flew open and everyone, _everyone _in the cafeteria turned to see what had caused this ruckus. In walked five of the most magnificent people Marie had ever seen in her entire life (and that was saying something, because let's face it, Maries' father, Colin Farrell is hawt).

The first two were obviously a pair, it was a big burly guy with dark curly hair, and dimples, he had his arm around a gorgeous blond. She looked like she had come directly from her photo shoot for some fashion - magazine, Marie was waiting for the assistants to come shuffling with her mirrors and make - up.

The boy, (or rather the big burly man) whispered something in her ear and it made her throw her beautiful blonde hair back in a laughing fit. They proceeded to the table farthest away in the room from the table Marie was sitting at. _Damnit!_

After the gorgeous couple, came another, just as gorgeous couple. They held hands and the small pixie girl was whispering something in her boyfriend's ear, the boy was nodding along to whatever she was whispering and appeared to be glaring at everything and everyone in the room except from her.

The pixies' hair was copped short into a hairstyle Marie herself had considered earlier. The boys' hair was a funny copper tone and the two of them were as strikingly gorgeous as the leggy blonde and the burly man.

But after them, came the single most gorgeous person Marie had ever seen. His hair in a messy array, his nose buried deep in a book, and the way he moved... Just the way he walked meant that Marie would have to change her underwear, again.

She didn't see much of his face so she was mentally cursing his nerdiness but continuously followed him with her eyes as he sat down at the table.

Then finally he put down his book but he had seated himself in such a way that Marie couldn't see much more than his muscular back and the back of his head.

_She could almost feel that hair in between her fingers as she fisted his hair and pulled, hard. He would of course be pumping in and out of her, and together their breaths would be moaning loudly, he would push her up on the wall and they would groan, scream together..._

Her minions' Paula's elbow interrupted her wild fantasy and Marie considered for a moment what it would have for repercussions if Marie was to, as an example elbow Paula's carefully sculpted face. She chose to ignore it this time.

"Who are _they_?" Marie snarled/whispered and made a jabbing movement with her thumb, towards the gorgeous family.

"Who? Oh, _them._ Yes, they're the Cullen's. Actually Cullen's and Hale's, but we call them the Cullen's. Yes, that is who they are."

_That isn't fucking helping me you stupid bitch._

"Paula? That isn't really helping me you know."

"What? Oh yes, you weren't here when they got here were you?"

_Oh, figured out that much have we? I'm surprised actually, you don't look like you've got the right amount of brain - cells to draw that kind of conclusion..._

"No. That's correct Paula, good. I wasn't. I'd appreciate it if you could tell me who they are."

"Yes. Of course I will Marie. Of course. Well there is, Anna Hale and Emmett Cullen, the two who were first through the doors. They're like,_ together. _And they live under the same roof! I know that they're not really related but it's like still... _gross. _Anyway then we have Alice Cullen and Edward Masen. They're also together. She's like really crazy and he isn't much better... And then, last we have Jasper Hale. He's gorgeous, and smart too, but don't waste your time. Apparently he isn't good enough for _any _of the girls here."

_Oh, darling. Did you get turned down? You poor, poor baby. Well, that's because he haven't met me yet. Mohahahah._

_"_Anyway, they were all like adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife. Apparently she can't have children or something. Emmett and Alice are siblings and Anna and Jasper are twins and Edward doesn't have any siblings. They don't really look anything alike though..." Paula groaned on, and Marie decided to use her lunch break to do more sensible things.

Like staring a hole into Jasper Hales' back.

When lunch break was over Marie headed towards fifth period Biology. On the way there she was suddenly overcome with the need to go pee. So she headed towards the girls' toilets. When she had done her business she got out of her stall to wash her hands. As she did this Marie took the opportunity to check herself out in the mirror. When she decided she looked good enough for Biology she walked towards the door. Then she made mistake number one. She looked at the clock. She was late. Then she made mistake number two. She started to run. And finally that lead to her doing mistake number three. She ran into a brick wall.

Upon second glance, this brick wall seemed different than the rest. It was like someone had sculpted this brick wall into nice abs, travelling down Marie noticed that someone had made this brick wall a nice package. It suddenly hardened and that's about the time when she realized why this brick wall seemed so much more different than the rest. It was Jasper Hale.

Horrified Marie stepped back. She looked into Jasper Hales' eyes and oh dear god, why were they so much more beautiful than any ordinary pair of eyes? Jasper appeared to be in pain and was holding his hands over his crotch. Marie let her gaze travel down his body, and she could clearly see she had some effect on him. This made her extremely satisfied and suddenly she was filled with lust.

She looked up into Jaspers' eyes in time to see his eyes literally darkening with lust. Suddenly she felt his hands on her hips, as he guided her into the now (thankfully) empty toilet. He roughly put her on top the bench, where the sinks were and threw off his designer jeans, then he ripped apart Marie's own jeans and groaned with lust as he saw her panties were thoroughly soaked.

His underwear was gone and Marie now gazed upon his member with glee and satisfaction. She felt her lust course through her again and she literally started to shake. Suddenly she was panties free and then she felt something amazing. His fingers, were slowly teasingly climbing inside her. Feeling and inspecting they were soon joined by others and then she started to shake again. But this time it was not that nice of a feeling.

"Hello?! Anyone home? Hello?!" Maries eyes flew open yet again and stared into the deep butterscotch honey gold of his eyes. He was staring at her, frowning at her.

"I tried to talk to you for several minutes, but you didn't answer. Are you alright?" His eyes almost held worry. For whom? For her? Nah, he probably just was worried that craziness was infectious.

"Oh, sorry. I guess I zoned off a minute there." _Yeah, I had sex with you in the girls' lavatory. _

"Yeah. I figured." He was wearing a shit-eating grin and she _almost _blushed. Instead she collected herself and stuck out her hand to him.

"Marie Farrell." He took her hand and shook it. Then she literally saw as he inhaled. And suddenly he was all stiff, and when he opened his eyes they were like all black. He looked around, they were still outside the girls' lavatory and then he turned back to her and said, his voice all smooth;

"Well Marie, I'm Jasper Hale. May I walk you to your next class?" Marie found herself nodding and she felt as he lay his hand on the small of her back. Then suddenly a bell like beautiful voice rang through the corridor.

"Jasper! Jasper! There you are! I looked almost _everywhere _for you!" The way Jasper suddenly held her as they watched his sister, Anna approach was almost as if he were _protecting _Marie from Anna. And was that a growl building up in his chest?!

"Anna." He glared at her with a look that could totally kill. Anna didn't appear to be phased by this, though but just turned to Marie.

"Hi! My name's Anna Hale. Would you excuse me and Jasper here for a moment?" Marie felt herself nodding yet again. There was something going on between the two siblings who were now almost looking ready to kill each other. It was very weird.

"Yeah, sure." Marie scurried off towards Biology and left the two of them glaring at each other. When she got into Biology Mr. Banner glared at her and informed her she was half an hour late. She rolled her eyes and proceeded to sit at her table.

None of the Cullen's showed up to last period.

* * *

**Well how about that, huh? Leave some love, and stay in school! **

**Anna  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next day Jasper wasn't at school.

When Marie scanned the cafeteria as she entered she saw the rest of the four Cullen's, all of them looking utterly bored. Especially Anna Hale was looking irritated when she looked at her pixie sister. She said something to Alice, and then Alice took up her tray and danced out of the cafeteria. Anna glowered after her for a minute but then - holy hell! What the fuck was that? When Alice danced out Edward turned his gaze out towards the window, and Emmett slung his arm over Anna's shoulders.

Her irritated glance didn't last long as she slowly let her hand travel down Emmett's abs down towards his denims. Emmett's and Anna's mouths connected and they started really making out. Emmett's hands squeezed Anna's fine ass, and all the while Edward sat there, apparently completely out of it. Then Anna broke away from Emmett and whispered something in his ear. They both grinned really big and then strutted off into the direction of what Marie supposed was the Janitor's closet.

The rest of the week was rather boring, after Anna and Emmett had realized that Marie had seen what they'd done in public. Ah well. Jasper hadn't come back yet, and Marie was starting to think this was beginning to get weird. I mean, no one knew where he was, it seemed not even his siblings knew that. And then one day when Marie was walking into the cafeteria she once again scanned the room. And found that, once again, the Cullen table was occupied by five inhabitants.

She stopped in her tracks as she glanced the table over, eyeing Jaspers back longer than what was necessary. What? She was a hormone crazed teenager, she was allowed to day-dream a little... But apparently Paula thought differently as she pushed and huffed behind Marie's back. Marie gave her an irritated glance but then she proceeded to pick different things to eat.

When Marie sat down at her table a shy but very sweet girl called Johanna looked at her.

"So, Marie. Spring Dance is coming up. Paula and I were planning on going to Port Angeles this Saturday, do you feel like coming along?" Marie thought quickly about it, she wasn't doing anything Saturday... She supposed she could say yes, although she really just wanted to check out that new album from McFly... Ah well.

"Yeah, sure Johanna, I'll come." Johanna seemed to be honestly glad as she heard this, and smiled at Marie. Marie smiled back and frowned when Paula nudged her.

"Jasper Hale is staring at you." Marie cast a glance over her shoulder. Indeed he was, staring right at her.

"Well... Let him stare."

With that Marie moved onto her food and turned to start discussing with Johanna. When the bell rang, Marie got her shit together and packed her way to Biology. She sat down in her seat and waited for the teacher to walk through the door, when who came in? Why of course Mr. Jasper Hale that is. He walked towards her and that is when she noticed that the seat beside hers were the only one open. She quickly took her books from the side of the table that was his, then she stiffened as he sat down. She threw a glance at him. And what she saw made her almost crack up.

Jasper was staring straight ahead, his neck muscles tightly strained as if he were prepared to eat her or something. His biceps and triceps were truly magnificent, and his knuckles were white, that was so tight he was straining them. Marie rolled her eyes at his foolishness, I mean she knew she was hot, but to have Jasper having such difficulties restraining himself... She smiled smugly to herself, then used the rest of the lesson to stare dreamily at Jasper.

When final bell rang Marie was forced out of her dreamy state and remembered this was the day that her father would be coming home from his latest movie. She ran out to the parking lot and found, to her dismay, that a crowd was once again forming around her Audi R8. She had some trouble getting herself heard over the thundering rain that now fell over the parking lot. She started screaming for everyone to move, but no one paid any interest to her. She started moving forward, to push people out of the way, when a figure walked to her car.

"Alright people! Move on! Marie needs to get her fine ass home! Move I said! Out of the fucking way you bitch!" Marie glanced up to see that _Anna Hale_ of all people was shouting at people to move away. And they did, after seeing her ferocious glare. Anna turned her gaze to Marie.

"Hey, Marie. Sorry about that. I just thought you seemed in a hurry to get home. And I kind of know how it feels when other people are touching your car." Marie just nodded, and for the first time in awhile, she was grateful to Anna.

"Um, thanks." Anna just nodded.

"Yeah, no problem, anytime. Oh, and by the way Marie, that is a seriously sweet ride." Marie stared after her and watched her get in a silver Volvo, which was also kind of nice. She noticed that the rest of Anna's family was watching her, all of them with frowns etched into their beautiful foreheads. Marie turned around and sped out of the parking lot, towards their home.

Her father had purchased a small mansion on the outskirts of Forks, and that was where she was headed now. To get there, you had to follow really small roads, that barely was roads from the beginning, and then you had to find a turnoff hidden in the bushes, once you found that turnoff, though, it was pretty straight forward, just drive straight forward until you came upon the long, long alleyway of trees. At the end of this alleyway lay this mini mansion.

It was white in color and very grand. The front entryway was directly ahead but Marie turned right, to let her Audi park in the garage. Motion sensors in the ground in front of the garage, sensed when Marie came near, so the door opened. Marie drove in to her spot, and stepped out of the vehicle. She spotted her father's Pagani Zonda, and then she saw something that made her even more excited. His Ducati and truck were home. Marie was filled with a joy so strong, she turned on her heel and sprinted out of the garage, into the underground tunnel, and then she was out of the tunnel and came out in her house. She looked around, but the whole house appeared to be quiet.

Then she saw him and she let out a trilling laugh.

"Dad! You're home!" Colin Farrell turned around with a big goofy smile on his face. He was happy to see his daughter again. She was the only one in his life that mattered, and she was also the only woman whose opinion of him mattered to him. Yes, people, Colin was, and still is to this very day, a ladies' man. He was always goofing around with the crew on set and one day, approximately seventeen years ago, he managed to knock one up. They both agreed to keep the child, but after a few years, the girl missed her future so Colin offered to take on the child. It was that one decision which made him be able to live with himself. Sadly, Marie's mother died while visiting Colin and Marie, in a tragic car accident.

"Marie. Sweetie, god I missed you." She just responded by hugging him closer.

"Next, time won't you please just come with me on set? Please?" Marie scrunched up her nose in disgust, sure she hated that her daddy wasn't home all of the time, but actually _being _on set would be so, _so _much worse.

"Please, and have to watch you hook up with all these girls, and them wanting to take me shopping just to suck up to you? Colin grimaced at this and nodded, respecting her decision. At this Marie whipped out her loyal companion, her best friend and all time entertainer. Her iPod. Her very, _very _special iPod. Not special in _that_ sense. But very, very special to Marie. She couldn't imagine losing it. Her small, grey little iPod. It was her life. Literally. She had it with her all the time. She remembered once, when she was going to a camp, and realized she had left it at home. She freaked on the bus and _demanded, _yes _demanded _that one of her friends gave up her MP3 in order for her to listen to something. It was a horrible memory and it made Marie cringe when she remembered it now. She legged it upstairs one of the grand staircases and then fell on her stomach on her big king sized bed. She took her books out and started studying, while listening to her favorite band of all time. Muse. Ah, Muse, Muse...

"MUSE!"

"Sorry? Marie, sweetie, are you alright?" Her father asked from downstairs. Oops, guess she had screamed that last one. Ah well, they were after all her favorite band.

When she had her homework done she fell back onto the bed and kept listening to Muse. And then she closed her eyes.

She woke the next day, with a head - splitting headache, and groaned when she had to get up. She dressed and went downstairs to eat. When she had eaten, Colin came into the kitchen, grinning at her.

"G'morning, sweetheart. It's icy on the roads today, be careful sweets." She just nodded and continued on her journey towards the garage. She yelled her goodbyes when she was about to go down into the tunnel.

She took his advice and drove carefully towards the school. But her Audi ran smooth. Smoother than she had been expecting. When she arrived she noticed Jasper and Anna Hale, leaning on their brother's Volvo. Jasper saw her and they made eye - contact. She stepped out of her Audi and went around the back, when something caught her eye.

It was snow chains, on her tires. Her eyes almost, _almost _watered up. She wasn't used to Colin taking care of her. She stood up straight again, and saw Jasper and Anna again still leaning against the Volvo, this time with horror on their faces. Just then, she heard the squealing of tires, and turned her head just in time to see Alex Crowley's van skidding towards her, out of control.

She saw this and accepted that this was probably it. She was doomed. She turned her face again, wanting to see Jasper's face again one last time before she went down. Her eyes met his and she offered a weak smile. _How ironic... I guess this is a cool way to go, though. _Then suddenly he disappeared and she frowned - he had been standing right there. Then something slammed into her, causing her to fall on the ground.

She saw Jasper _(What? How the fuck had he gotten here in time?)_ slam down in front of her, and push away the van with his very hands (_How the hell did that happen?)._ And then it was quiet for awhile before the van came skidding towards her again, so he lifted the van up, away from her legs and then slid her legs away. Then he let the van go, breaking all the windows as he went. Then he turned his eyes on her.

"Are you alright?" She just nodded, too shocked to form a coherent sentence. He proceeded to check her body, appearing satisfied when she didn't have any cuts.

"How the fuck did you get over here so fast?" Her voice was still strong. Even though she had just been saved from death.

"What? Marie, I was standing next to you the entire time."

"No. You weren't. You were over there, talking with your sister." Of this she was absolutely sure.

"Marie. You must have hit your head or something. I was standing right next to you."

He was a skilled liar. She'd give him that. What he didn't seem to realize though, that she was just as skilled and perhaps even better at recognizing his lie. People seem to believe that a liar will avoid your eyes, now this is true, a bad liar will avoid it, but a good liar, will hold your gaze, steady, never wavering. This was what Jasper was doing right now.

"Don't lie, Jasper. I know you were over there, talking to your sister. What would you be doing standing by my side by the way?" The slight pause made her sure he knew, she knew he was lying.

"Marie...please." This threw her off.

"Do you promise to tell me later?" She looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Fine." He almost growled. Just then she noticed that people had been calling ambulances and the police, and some people were bending up the cars. Jasper looked away and gritted his teeth. I looked the same way. He was looking at his family.

Edward and Alice looked murderously angry. Anna looked a bit annoyed, but mostly relieved, and Emmett mainly looked indifferent. What struck Marie as odd was that none of the siblings appeared to be worried for their brother's safety. She was distracted from this as some ambulance personnel broke through the cars and talked to Jasper.

"I'm fine. You should take a look at her, I think she knocked her head." Marie glared at him, and he winced a bit.

"Miss? Does this hurt? I think you should lie down... Bill! Bring a gurney over here!"

"No, honestly, I'm fine. I don't need a gurney."

"I think you should lie down anyway. Just for some time."

"No. I am fine. I don't need a gurney." She managed to persuade him that she was fine, but he persisted saying she should come with them to the hospital just to check and make sure. She grudgingly did his bidding, and came with them. Jasper came with too.

Well, in the hospital she was ferried away to a room and got to sit down on some bed. Alex came in, all strapped to a gurney and bloody... Marie stared at the blood. Transfixed by its redness, its strange beauty she stared at Alex. Then the door barged open and Jasper and a very handsome man walked in. Jasper was giving her odd looks and the handsome man looked in what appeared to be a journal.

"Hello, Miss Farrell. You were in an accident today, weren't you? I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Now, let's see."

The doctor stepped forward and did all the things a doctor was supposed to do and then stepped back, writing down something in the journal.

"Well, Miss Farrell, you appear to have been quite lucky."

"Yeah, lucky Jasper was there to push me out of the way." The doctor mumbled something and quickly got to work on Tyler. Ah, so the doctor was in on it too...

"Well, since I was lucky, I guess there's no reason for me to linger here. Can I go back to school?"

"I'd prefer it if you took the day off. If you feel dizzy at all, just remember to come right back in."

"Will do doc." Marie looked at Jasper, who just looked back. She raised her eyebrows in a sign that clearly said; don't mess with me. Jasper sighed and walked after her into the hallway.

"What?" He sneered when they were out of hearing range of his father.

"It's later." She stated this coolly, convinced he was going to tell her.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He locked his jaw.

"I'm talking about the fact that you, somehow, made your way over from one side of the lot, to the other side in a fraction of a second. I'm talking about that you, somehow, stopped that van from crushing the both of us."

"You're telling me that you think I can stop vans?" She felt her eyes narrow, he was treading dangerous waters, questioning her sanity.

"That's exactly what I'm telling you, Jasper Hale." His eyes were suddenly stone cold.

"No one's going to believe you."

"I wasn't planning on telling anyone." He sighed.

"Then why does it matter?"

"It matters, you bitch, to me. I want to know why I'm lying for you."

He stood staring at her in frustration, then he sighed and his eyes once again turned hard.

"Well, I hope you like disappointment then." Marie's eyes shined black, she was so mad.

"You shouldn't have bothered." With that she turned her back on him, the hospital and this crappy town. She wanted an outtake. She was going to do the only thing she knew would calm her down; she was going to go ride mustangs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Too-de-looh bitchesss... So I'm back, feeling like I'm talking to myself... Ehm, not that it's a familiar feeling...not at all! Hmm. Anyways, this is a short one, just sort of decided to throw it in there and kind of, I don't know, get some 'preciation for all my hard work. Ehm. Yes. WELL! ON WITH THE STORY! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 **

Later that night when she was just going to sleep, she thought she saw something outside her window. She walked over to it, then slammed it shut with a finality, that almost made the glass break. Then she walked out of her bedroom to take a shower. She crawled under her sheets with music in her eyes and fell asleep to Fall Out Boy's - I've got all this ringing in my ears and none on my fingers.

When she woke up the next morning she noticed, to her dismay, that the battery on her precious iPod was dead. She cursed like a sailor and stumbled her way to the bathroom. All in all; this day did not start well.

A stray wind from her open window blew into the room and shuffled her papers around on her desk.

As Marie let her Audi park smoothly in her spot, she noticed that all her aggressions which she had worked off on the horse yesterday had come back, with company. So when her usual minion's came to ask her how she was, she brushed them off with a few select words.

English, Calculus and German were over quicker than she liked. It was time for lunch. She decided she didn't want any more company than her iPod, food and a nice book. She sat down at the most reclusive table she could find in the whole cafeteria. She plugged her earphones in and buried her nose in the book, while she ate the pizza, apple and drank the juice she had bought for. She promptly ignored any attempts to get her attention and when the bell rang she rushed to Biology.

She sat down at her table and with her earphones plugged in, she watched as the students began to pile in. _He _came in last, and sat down beside her without even gracing her with a look. _Well, Mr. Secretly, two can play that game. _This was a game she prided herself in being particularly good at. She was perfectly polite; to the air that sat next to her. She managed to completely avoid looking at him through all of Biology and walked off to Gym with the aspiration to at least knock _someone _in the head today. When last bell rang, Marie found herself in her car again, noticing that Jasper was staring at her car. _Ah, so he wasn't completely oblivious to my presence._

This fact made Marie feel much better about the fact that she had been anything but oblivious to _his _presence all day. She drove home feeling a bit better about herself. It was Friday and tomorrow she would be going to Port Angeles with Johanna and Paula. She made herself some fried eggs and while she ate, the phone rang.

"Ello?" Marie greeted, mouth full of eggs.

"Hello? This is Paula." Her voice was a bit apprehensive, with good cause since Marie had been anything but civil to her all day.

"Hi, Paula. What's up?"

"Um, it's about tomorrow. Johanna won't be able to make it, so I was thinking we could reschedule for next Friday? If that's alright with you."

"Yeah, sure. No problem."

"Okay. See you Monday then?"

"Yes. Definitely Paula. See you then."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

_Fuck. Now what was she supposed to do all weekend?_

Saturday Marie woke up bright and early. She walked around the house, cleaning her room as she went and then sat down in front of the telly. She was soon bored with that however, so she got up and went down to her garage. When she uncovered it she felt her face split into a wide grin. When she got up to her room to grab her outfit, she left a note on Colin's desk:

_Hey, Dad! I'm by the mounds today, going to try out the new course. I'll call you if I end up in the hospital._

_Kiss_

_Marie_

Then she let her body slip into a leather suit and mounted the bike. She zoomed out of her garage at a neck breaking speed. Marie sped through the streets and laughed in her helmet. The speed was exhilarating! She could feel the wanted adrenaline spike inside her and she turned left to the mounds just outside Forks.

When she entered the mounds they were deserted. Except for one rider. The figure was clad all in black, but had a canary yellow helmet with black streaks on. The figure was riding a bright yellow Kawasaki, and apparently knew what he/she was doing. Marie rode up to the gate and took off her helmet. The other rider noticed her there so he/she drove towards Marie. Then he/she took off her helmet also. Marie made a slight gasping sound when she saw who it was.

It was Anna Hale. Jasper Hale's sister. One of the last persons she wanted to see. Marie opened her mouth.

"Oh. I didn't know it was you. I'll come back later." Anna shook her head and grinned.

"Look. Just because we don't socialize in school doesn't mean I'm a pariah or something. You don't have to talk to me if you don't want to, but the track is big enough for the both of us." Marie was quite shocked. She hadn't expected Anna freaking _Hale _to be so... _nice. _

"Um, I'm... sorry. I guess I had expected you to be..." Marie didn't know how she was going to end that sentence without offending Anna, because for some reason Marie knew Anna could totally kick her ass if she wanted to. But Anna didn't react as Marie expected her to. She threw her head back and laughed. Loud.

"Completely full of myself? No, that's Edward." Marie nodded, not sure how to respond to that. Anna sighed.

"I know my brother's an ass, but that doesn't stop us from being friend's, now does it? So tell me, what got you interested in motorcycles? I noticed you had a sweet ride at school."

"Oh, he's more than an asshole. He's a lying, deceiving, heartless, motherfucking bastard!"

"True, true." Anna sighed. She looked down for a minute, but then cheered right up.

"Don't worry. He'll come around. Now tell me about your cars and bike."

So Marie did. And as she did this she noticed that Anna actually was quite alright. It seemed that she shared Marie's passion for fast cars and muddy dirt-biking. She also had a crude sort of humor that Marie loved. Anna was different. A bit weird, yes, and a bit nerdy, yes. But Marie loved nerds. So what did it matter?

When they had talked for what seemed like forever Anna suggested a race. So they raced. And then Marie discovered another thing they had in common. Both of them _hated _losing. The first race Anna won. Then Marie wanted a rematch and that one she won. Then Anna wanted another rematch. And all the while they raced they tried to psych each other as much as possible.

"I'm going to win this, bitch." A laugh from Marie.

"Dream on, baby girl! You're going to eat my fumes!" And they constantly accused each other of cheating. This continued on for what seemed like ages until a black Jeep Wrangler and a livid Jasper stepped out of the Jeep. He was absolutely fuming, glaring at Anna. She, however, rolled her eyes and turned to Marie.

"Thanks for today, Marie. Are you sure you'll get home safely?" Marie nodded, staring at Jasper. He, however, completely ignored her. Anna patted her on her shoulder and left Jasper to strapping the bike tightly to the Jeep. Then they were off. Marie stared after them, wondering why Jasper was so angry. She had never in her life seen such a look as the one he was wearing. She so didn't want to be in Anna's shoes right now.

* * *

**I knew it was gonna be short, but that short? YEESH! I'm a horrible, horrible person. And, I don't know if anyone's noticed or if anyone's paying me any attention, but I changed the rating. I started this story out really intending for it to be all lemony and sweet, and then it just...isn't. So! I changed it. TA-DA! **

**Lots of love, and btw Merry Christmas! ANd HAPPY NEW YEAR! **


End file.
